


Steal Your Breath

by tessykins



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breathplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna Crane turns to the Joker’s cell, pulls open the door and slinks inside. The Joker looks up and laughs, tossing snarls of green-blonde hair over her shoulder. "I knew you were coming, doc." She grins, showing bad teeth. "You just can’t resist me." She stands, stalking over to Joanna. "Look at you, all prim and proper in your little suit and your librarian glasses." She leans in, lips brushing Joanna’s neck. "Who would ever suspect you spend your nights making fear toxin and fucking your patients?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [](http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/profile)[**aunt_zelda**](http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/)'s lovely femslash Baman/Joker series. This story happens in an AU where Crane was never exposed in the fear toxin scheme, and both the Joker and Harvey (Harriet) Dent end up in Arkham Asylum. And everyone has switched genders.

Joanna Crane stalks the halls of her domain, heels tapping out a rhythm on cracked linoleum.

The Joker hums in her cell, taking Joanna’s rhythm and twisting it, adding to it. She starts to whistle, tones sharp and sweet.

“Shut the fuck up!” Harriet Dent screams from her cell across the hallway, madness and desperation edging her ragged voice.

Joanna smiles; her girls, her favorites, her lovers. She stands in the hallway a moment, trying to pick her poison for the night. Joker, sharp nails clawing at Joanna’s back while she holds her down and fucks her hard; Harriet, hands desperate and tears in her eyes. She wants both, but the logistics of Arkham make it sadly impossible. She wants something harder tonight, the edge of danger that's always colored her nights with the Joker.

Joanna turns to the Joker’s cell, pulls open the door and slinks inside. The Joker looks up and laughs, tossing snarls of green-blonde hair over her shoulder. “I knew you were coming, doc.” She grins, showing bad teeth. “You just can’t resist me.” She stands, stalking over to Joanna. “Look at you, all prim and proper in your little suit and your librarian glasses.” She leans in, lips brushing Joanna’s neck. “Who would ever suspect you spend your nights making fear toxin and fucking your patients?”

Joanna steps back, startled. No one knows her involvement with Ra’s al Ghul’s plan, not even the Batman. Randal Dawes never saw her face before she gassed him.

The Joker laughs, low and pleased. “Best work on that poker face, doc. Don’t worry, though, I’m good at secrets.” She smiles, secret and pleased. Joanna just knows she’s hiding something and longs to pry it out of her. But that’s not what she came for; the Joker’s secrets are her own.

She slides out of her suit jacket, lets it fall to the floor without regard. Reaches up and pulls her clips out, shaking out her hair with a sigh of relief.

The Joker just grins at her. “I almost wasn't sure you joining me this evening. Thought you might be looking for company in, say, safer harbors. Harriet Dent, specifically.” Her grin grows wide and smug. “Been there, done that. In a nurse’s uniform, no less.”

Joanna allows a small smile to quirk her lips. The image pleases her. Harriet, newly burnt and strapped to the hospital bed. Joker, straddling her captive, starched white cloth hitched up around her thighs. Joanna hums as she grabs the Joker’s shirt and pulls her towards her, yanking her into a rough kiss.

The Joker laughs into the kiss, scars pulling against Joanna’s lips. The Joker bites, harsh, spilling blood between them. Joanna moans, clutching at the Joker, pulling up her shirt and scratching at the skin of her stomach. The Joker is solid and muscular and hot against her body. The Joker rips at her shirt, popping buttons and tearing seams.

The Joker cackles. “No bra. Kinky, doc; love it.” She bends her head and presses scarred lips to Joanna’s breast.

Joanna groans and twists her hands in the Joker’s dirty, tangled hair. The Joker nips at her pale flesh, tongue flicking out to taste.

The Joker lifts her head and grins up at her. “And just how do you feel about our girl Harriet?” She unzips Joanna’s skirt with a flourish. “I hear you, some nights. All pretty moans and whispers. Do you make her beg, is that it? Make her tell you she loves you?” The Joker’s fingers trail gently down Joanna’s legs. “I made her beg. And she begs so prettily. Moans like a whore when you finally fuck her. Almost as good as you.”

The Joker lifts Joanna, light in strong arms, dumps her on the single bed. “Mmm,” the Joker moans. “Those burns against my lips, tasting like blood and soot. My work, my work of art.”

Joanna stifles a chuckle against the Joker's neck. “Narcissism isn't pretty, Joker.”

The Joker hums and wraps her hand around Joanna's throat, pressing gently. “Never claimed to be pretty, doc.”

Joanna looks up into the Joker's dark eyes, breath slowly slipping from her lungs. The Joker isn't pretty, but Joanna's never seen anything more beautiful and cruel than this woman holding her down and fucking her, stealing her breath away.

The Joker laughs, her free hand pulling off Joanna's underwear. “You, now you're pretty. Too pretty even. I'd like to cut you up a bit. Slice you up into a frowny-face.” The Joker kisses her, tilting her head to make sure Joanna feels the scars on her cheeks. “How about it, doc? Would you like to me a matching pair? Show on the outside what a freak you are on the inside? Just like me.” Joanna gasps as the Joker's fingers slam into her cunt. The Joker grins, “Just a freak like me.”

“So what was it we were talking about earlier?” Joanna stares incredulously at the Joker; between the hand on her throat and the fingers pumping into her, she can hardly be expected to be coherent. “That's right. Our friend, Harriet. One might almost think you were planning something naughty.” The Joker grins, hot and feral. “That's good, I like naughty. I would love to get in on a threesome with you two girls.” Joanna moans, the images blooming across her mind. “Mm-hmm,” the Joker groans. “I'd like to see you hold her down and make her cry. Pretty girl lips on all those burns and scars. Make sure you wear lipstick, all right, doc?” The Joker leans over Joanna, whispers sharp and sultry in her ear. “I want to see bright red smeared all over her cunt after you go down on her.”

Joanna moans, writhing on the Joker's fingers. “Please,” she manages, struggling to breathe around the Joker's hold on her throat. But it's not enough, it's never enough. She needs _more_.

The Joker cackles, scars stretching wide. Fingers moving inside of her, slow slow slow, so she could feel the brush of each knuckle. And then the Joker started to fuck her hard, rocking her on hips and shoulders. She squeezes Joanna's neck viciously.

Joanna gasps, limbs jerking and sharp nails scraping at the Joker's skin. Stars coruscate across her vision as her body tries to fight for oxygen. There's a buzzing in her ears and the world starts to fade away.

The Joker slides down her body, broad shoulders pushing apart Joanna's thighs. She grins wickedly before pressing her mouth to hot, wet skin.

Joanna tries to scream, the sound choked off by the Joker's grips. She fists her hands in the Joker's tangled mess of hair and struggles to draw breath. Her vision blurs as pleasure and lack of oxygen swirl together. Carbon dioxide, oxycotin, epinephrine, pressure on the carotid artery cutting off blood supply to the brain—meaningless science runs through her head as she strives to maintain her composure. Her fingers go lax, hands dropping to her sides as her body is wracked by pained shocks of desire.

The Joker raises her head with a grin, lips and chin slick with Joanna's juice. “You still going, doc? We'll have to fix that.” The Joker kisses her, kisses her without breath, tongue diving into the airless heat of her mouth. Then she dives back to her task with renewed vigor. Tongue sharp and talented, she turns Joanna inside out, the hand on her throat as hard and unbending as steel.

Heart pounding, lungs burning everything focuses to a bright, hot point of pleasure. Her vision grays at the edges, and she feels herself falling back into darkness.

The Joker releases her.

Breath explodes into Joanna's lungs and she shatters into fragments of light. She screams hoarsely as she comes, the sound lost to the padded walls. Her body arches, orgasm ripping through her like a tidal wave.

She floats, coming back to herself in small increments. Her skin tingles and she feels exquisitely alive. She slides her hands down her sated body, humming contentedly.

“Yeah, like that,” the Joker groans, startling Joanna into awareness. She curses herself for being so lax around her most unpredictable lover but the sight of the Joker stops her thoughts and steals her breath. The Joker is kneeling between Joanna's wet thighs, legs spread and hands between them. She bares her teeth, erotic and obscene, coming with a snarl.

With a great huff of breath, the Joker flops down beside her, sweaty limbs tangling in the narrow bed. She grins, bad teeth and scars too close for Joanna's liking. “You ought to be more careful, doc. It's a dangerous game you're playing.” She shrugs, the movement of her pert breasts momentarily distracting Joanna. Her attention snaps back to the Joker's face, blue eyes meeting black. “One of these days I might decide to kill you and make my daring escape.”

Joanna smiles, calm and cold. She stands and begins to gather her scattered clothes. “You won't,” she says, casual and assured. “Who else would you find to fuck you in this rathole of a city?” Her tone turns scathing. “ _Men_?” She turns back to look at the Joker, still sprawled naked and obscene on the bed.

The Joker grins. “Besides our dear Harriet?” She shrugs. “Maybe Batman. Or that dish, Brenda Wayne.” And there it is again, that secret smile.

“Harriet's a lovely plaything, but we both know she's a novelty. And Brenda Wayne doesn't fuck women. At least, she doesn't anymore.” The Joker smiles again and the thought of her keeping a secret is driving Joanna to distraction. She pulls on her clothes as best she can, idly surveying the damage the Joker inflicted on her wardrobe. “Besides, none of them would keep you entertained. Not like I do.”

“You think that's why I'd keep you around?” the Joker asks, suddenly serious.

Joanna allows her lips to quirk in a half-smile. “I know it is.”

The Joker cocks her head. “How do you know?”

“Because it's why I keep coming back.” Joanna straightens her suit, slides her glasses on.

The Joker throws back her head and laughs. “I like you, doc. I really do.”


End file.
